Upgrade
by Faulk
Summary: With little else to do in the party's Dungeon crawl, Goro thinks about his Life, and his team-mates. Some of them Welcome. Others; not so - Goro POV - Dark cloud - R


_There he goes again, Fiddlin' with that Mic of his, Tapping his foot...if We did'nt have a mission to do, and the boss was absent, i'd stick that mic right down his neck, and choke him on his own Engine wires._

Toan, Ungaga, and Xaio, jolt forward, running into the freshly cleared, dimmly lit Dungeon room, Toan smiles and mutters a word of thanks to his nearby team-mates.

_He's Miles ahead of the rest of us. As per useuall._

_With me, dead last._

Goro jog's towards the group, and catches up with the party, The leader; Toan, begins discussing the battle tactics. The group Splits into two groups. Goro, Ungaga, and Xaio take one Path, The rest, Take the other

_Well, that ain't true, now is it? _

Goro's group walk down a dark hallyway, that looks alot like everything else in this grim place, Xaio spots somthing and runs off into a side-room, They quickly persuit.

Xaio Mews in delight as she makes her way towards a Large untouched Chest, only; Upon attempting to open said Box, The disguise is lifted, a King Mimic charges the Half-human. Xaio easily evades the attack, but is still at a disadvantage, In such close-range combat.

_Could be worse i guess..'least i get a good scrap, When that flyboy's so caught up in himself he misses one of the fiends. I take care of it._

Goro Charges the Offending attacker, Egar to finally see some Action, He brings his hefty Warhammer down upon the creatures head. But it is no use. The huge Deception Fiend swings it's steel fist, Catching the Cat-woman off guard, knocking her to the floor. Goro shouts for asistance over his shoulder, preparing his Slow twohander for another, Hopfully more fatal swing

_The Cat's Wothless now, Lead over wood, Anyday, right? Even i can see that one._

_Hate to admit it, but i reckon i've out-stayed my welcome too, That Matchstick's got the Reach, and the speed that me 'n the Boss Ain't._

_'O course, It's still nothing compaired to Him...But at least 'Unga gets to Feel Useful, and thats something._

Ungaga apears from nowhere, shocking even his team-mates, With no hessitation, he Drives his spear straight into the gaping wide open mouth of the Mimic. It brings it's powerful Tooth-bound Lid down upon the lance, snapping it clean inhalf, with little effort. Goro swings his Mace into the creatures left "Eye" scoring a direct hit, and half blinding the monster, Now enraged, it lunges towards him with clear killing intent.

Showing little Emotion at the loss of his fighting stick, Ungaga Casts a breif Wind based spell, Increasing his speed, the Man dashes over to Xaio's aid. he helps her upright, and hands her a healing potion from his beltbag, without saying a word.

_Come to think of it, only one who's not been effected would be the Genie...lazy little spite never wanted to lift a finger for anyone, so this must suit her down to the ground, Eh?_

Goro blocks the Oncoming attack, But it takes it's toll upon his weapon, The Hammer's handle comes loose, and Goro mistakenly drops the item, With the Mimic lashing out in a Frenzy, Goro raises his arms as a sheild, hoping his War-forged armour will asborb any heavy damage; Shutting his eyes, Goro braces for impact

_Looks like i'm finished now..._

A Gunshot echo's around the caverns wall, A single gleaming bullet whisks through the Air in the Monsters direction, With suprising ease it penetrates the Iron barding, and tears straight through the fiends "Head" - Midjump, the Thing flys off to the left, slightly, with a disgruntled crash. Tongue out, Stick like arms flailed everywhere. Goro opens his eyes and glances towards his Savior

_It's kinda scary, really...'though i'd never admit. this little squrt carrys enough power to shoot his way through this Dungeon alone. Dont need us, thats for sure...Imagen what we'd do if we all carried his weapons. Dread to think._

Osmond simply reloads his Sniper Rifle, staring back at Goro. He gives a quick look to the other two, nodding, Before turning around, and walking back towards toan. His Scalf and headgear hiding any expression he may be holding.

_Cocky Bastard...I know he's grinning under all that useless stuff...I can tell. Dont ask how. but i just know._

Goro And Ungaga retreive what little they can of their fractured weapons, leaving the room behind.

The group Re-unites with Toan, Osmond, and Ruby. who; seemingly were fighting their own battles in a different section of the dungeon, due to the bullet ridden corpses slewn around the room

Toan, Not one to speak often. pulls out his Map, checking it once more, he nods to himself, rolls it up again, and walks away. The rest follow suite.

_The boss makes the useuall gesture. Floor's clear, time to move on. Oh, what joy. 'nuvva round of staring at their Ankles, doing nothing, pretending i dont have anything better to do with my time._

_I did'nt join this "Adventure" to wait in reserve, for my time to shine...a time that i know will never arise._

**_The End_**

**It Ain't "Gifts" Third chapter, i know. But i really felt like writing a Dark cloud Fic. just one, at least.**

**This was made to take the piss out of the game, really...The way you'd pick your favorite character and stick with him, ignoring the rest. **

**The way that an opponent could block almost any attack, regaurdless of who's attacking.**

**And the worst one: The way your fucking weapons broke every two dungeon floors without constant repairs :(**

As i'm sure you can guess, I loved Osmond, and as soon as i got him, i said goobye to boring Toan / Xaio / Ruby, Farewell To Akward Goro and Ungaga...and A big hello to blasting the shite outta everything with my lazers, machine guns, flamers, and all that sort

To be honest, it was only his weapons that i Enjoyed...i cant say i liked -Any- of dark clouds characters, for whatever reason, so thats why this'll be my only DC fic.

Enjoy.


End file.
